


flow through me

by carnivorousBelvedere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff and Smut, Nonbinary Callie, Nonbinary Roxy Lalonde, Other, Strap-Ons, Valentine's Day, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere
Summary: The bed is warm and soft, a pile of fuzzy blankets keeping the two beings wrapped within it comfortable. Roxy sighs happily and adjusts the hand they have wrapped around Callie, sweet little spoon they are.Life is easy now. Roxy turns their head to rest against the top of Callie’s, snuggling in a little closer.They can tell each other anything.It’s great. Roxy has never felt so safe with someone, consistently content and never worried.Except for lately.Callie is definitely hiding something from Roxy. Not that they are guilty of anything, or that Roxy thinks anything big has happened. But Roxy can tell that something is on the cherub’s mind.
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 30





	flow through me

**Author's Note:**

> happy (late) valentine's day Azul!

The bed is warm and soft, a pile of fuzzy blankets keeping the two beings wrapped within it comfortable. Roxy sighs happily and adjusts the hand they have wrapped around Callie, sweet little spoon they are. 

Life is easy now. Roxy turns their head to rest against the top of Callie’s, snuggling in a little closer. 

They can tell each other anything. 

It’s great. Roxy has never felt so safe with someone, consistently content and never worried. 

Except for lately. 

Callie is definitely hiding something from Roxy. Not that they are guilty of anything, or that Roxy thinks anything big has happened. But Roxy can tell that something is on the cherub’s mind. 

When morning comes, Roxy fries bacon and makes coffee for themself. They tried to adjust to Callie’s diet and have more or less been successful. Roxy is continuously fascinated by the cherub’s capacity to put down large amounts of meat.

However, that fascination may just be with the perfectly sharp teeth on that cherub, specifically made for those carnivorous tendencies. 

They can talk about a great many things. Such is one of the hallmarks Roxy loves about their relationship. Of the many conversations the two of them have had, gender is an old topic, of which their thoughts and feelings have collectively changed and grown over time. 

Sex is another topic, of course. Not that they haven’t had it, quite the opposite, actually. They’ve had their fair share of awkward moments and exploration, and Roxy would say for two individuals with not much in terms of responsibilities that they have an excellent sex life in the excess of time the universe has granted them. 

Roxy could not ask more of a best friend, their ideal partner, always there to listen and talk through anything that’s bothering them. 

So that’s why it's bothering them so much. 

It’s not that Callie hasn’t been initiating or reciprocating or enjoying, it’s just…. Something is there, Roxy can tell, and it’s bothering Callie. And if it’s bothering Callie it’s bothering Roxy too. 

Roxy is thinking about it that morning as they set the food on the table. Callie is sitting at the table, closing the book they had been lazily scribbling in, and turns their attention to Roxy. 

“Good morning,” they say cheerily, officially starting the day. 

Roxy smiles and sips their coffee. “Good morning. Anything you wanted to do today?” 

The look Callie gives them is almost ecstatic. “Oh, is there.” 

-

This is how Roxy ends up walking hand in hand with Callie around one of the many lakes Earth C has to offer. 

Roxy blinks in surprise when they finally arrive at a picnic setup at the edge of the lake. 

“Ta-da!” Callie says. 

Roxy smiles. “Now what’s this?!” 

Callie giggles and turns toward Roxy to take both of their hands. “You really don’t remember?” 

Roxy frowns and their face turns concerned. Are they forgetting something? It’s not their anniversary, that one Roxy knows quite well.

Callie just laughs again, and it’s the airiness in the sound that eases Roxy. “Happy… Valentines Day?” Callie says. “I’m not very familiar with your old earth traditions but I must admit I am quite enamored with this one. Though I suppose anything that allows me to express how enamored I am with you is of interest to me.” 

Roxy starts to grin and flush a little. “You flirt,” they accuse. Callie is right, technically it _is_ Valentine’s day, now that they’re thinking about it. 

Callie pulls Roxy down onto the blanket, and starts shifting around in the basket that was there, too. 

“Who’d you have set this up?” Roxy asks. 

“I may or may not have called in a small favor of a friend,” Callie responds coyly. 

Roxy gives them a look and Callie just shrugs smugly, a story for another time possible. Roxy has a suspicion that it was Karkat or Dave, or in all likelihood the both of them. Roxy hasn’t checked their phone so it’s hard to know what those two might be up to today anyways. It doesn’t matter, anyhow. All of their attention is on the beautiful cherub sitting in front of them. 

In moments there’s a box of chocolate out of the basket and sitting in Roxy’s hands. An honest to god mixed box of chocolates. 

“Oh man,” Roxy says. “We are so gonna try all of these right now.”

“I hoped you might say that.” 

Roxy moves to open the box of chocolates but pauses before their fingers can reach the top. Suddenly, they set it aside and move to pull Callie over, leaning them into Roxy’s body with an arm wrapped around their shoulders. 

“I feel like such a dingus that I forgot the earth holiday and you didn’t,” they say and kiss Callie’s cheek. “This is really nice. You didn’t have to do this.” 

“Well, it was meant to be a little bit of a surprise. I just… wanted to do something nice for you.” 

Roxy exhales, content, and leans their head over to rest on Callie’s. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to.” 

So Roxy just smiles and pulls their head back to drop down and kiss Callie’s head. 

“I love you,” they murmur, dropping down further to kiss the cherub’s mouth. 

Callie still shudders a little bit at the words. The two of them were well on their way to convincing Callie that they were capable of feeling human love, but it was still a work in progress. Hard to believe that they’d gotten to bed sooner than managed to work out that issue.

There had been many talks about those three words. For so long, Callie did not think they were capable of loving Roxy the way Roxy unquestionably loved Callie. 

They got there, after watching many movies and reading old books and sitting down with Dave and Karkat and talking about quadrants until they all had to go to sleep, deciding they would talk about it again the next day. 

“I love you too, Roxy,” Callie says, and presses back. 

If Roxy were in any other mood they might have playfully tried to lick in and touch those teeth with their tongue, especially because Callie is exceptionally (and infuriatingly) so careful with them when they get anywhere close to Roxy, which is quite often. 

They decide to do it anyways, tongue sliding in against the sharp ridges, hiding the much longer tongue Callie has hiding in their mouth. 

Callie immediately pulls away. “Roxy,” they admonish in a whisper.

A battle for another day, then. Couldn’t hurt to try. 

Roxy pulls back and smiles at their love, and reaches for the box for both of them to enjoy. 

-

Nighttime finds the two of the watching a movie on the couch together, the two of them cozily wrapped up in a blanket together. 

Roxy can’t help but wonder if Callie had the picnic earlier planned, was there something else to come? Maybe not, but they can’t help but feel pleased when halfway through the film, Callie slides a hand over to Roxy’s thigh. 

Roxy looks over at the cherub to see a playful, sly expression on their face. 

“Man, this movie is boring,” Roxy says, not breaking eye contact as Callie slides those fingers up to their crotch.

“Oh?” Callie says, and how do they sound so innocent all the time when they _aren’t_. “What do you suggest we do instead?” The words are matching with a squeeze of Roxy’s inner thigh, making them gulp heavily. 

Roxy barely even has words, they just think that Callie being like this is _hot_ , that their partner is so very very hot and Roxy wants them to know that. 

“Why so quiet, Roxy,” Callie teases as their claws brush against an erogenous zone, making Roxy jump a little bit at the unexpectedly sensation. “Maybe we should just go upstairs, what do you say?”

“I-I think I’d like that.” 

The two of them throw off the blankets and race upstairs hand in hand. Roxy falls in bed with Callie over them, giggling wildly. 

“Hey,” Roxy says, pausing and holding Callie’s face above theirs. “You’re beautiful.”

Callie’s eyes flutter shut, one clawed hand pressing to Roxy’s on their face and leaning into it, not denial but not quite acceptance, and for now Roxy can live with that. 

Taking each other’s clothes off is always a fun, giggly affair. Roxy still finds themself getting maddeningly turned on between kisses and the removal of each other’s clothing.

When Roxy is pretty much naked in their bed Callie kisses their cheek and excuses themself. 

As they slip out of the room Roxy lays on the bed and contemplates how lovely this life is, how much they love Callie, how they aren’t worried about what tomorrow brings because they know Callie will be there beside them. It is also a moment to breathe, they really had gotten pretty hot and bothered there for a second.

“Hello,” says a voice from the doorway.

Roxy sits up quickly to look, eyes going wide at what they see.

“Callie…. What’s this?”

“It’s…. I believe your humankind used to call them ‘strap-ons”....

Okay, well, yes, it is very obviously a strapon, Roxy knows what a strapon looks like, but that does not explain why their lover is _wearing one_. 

“No, I mean, _why do you have one_.” 

Callie falters. “To… use on you?” 

Roxy stares at them. 

Huh. 

“....Why?” 

Callie is definitely getting flustered. “I! Wanted to surprise you!” 

Roxy laughs a little and holds out their arms for Callie to come over to them. Callie shuffles and Roxy can’t help but be amused at the bright pink plastic bobbing a little as they walk. 

“Now this is quite the surprise,” Roxy comments as they fall back on the bed with Callie over them once again. 

“So I assume that we uh,” Callie starts to say, and stops as Roxy reaches out to grab the pink appendage and line it up between their legs. “Uh, yes, that.” 

Roxy is considerably revved up so it slides in easily, and soon Callie is slotted perfectly between their legs, no pink in sight because it’s all inside Roxy. 

Wow, that fullness is nice. As they adjust up on their elbows to easily kiss Callie, Roxy opens their eyes, and is overcome by the closeness of it all. 

Callie is looking back at them bashfully, and gives one experimental thrust. 

“Oh, fuck, do that again,” Roxy moans into Callie’s mouth. They repeat the action, watching Roxy’s reactions carefully. 

Callie’s thrusts feel so good, the sensations hitting deep inside Roxy. It is inexplicably satisfying being filled up like this, and Roxy loves being able to look at Callie and kiss while their body is made to feel this pleasure. 

Eventually they sneak a hand down between their legs, but Callie is wise to the ploy, and of course encouraging.

“I’m going to…” Roxy says, and Callie just ‘mhmm’s. 

Their blonde curls fall back to the bed, mouth opening with sighs of pleasure as Roxy touches themself in time with their lover’s thrusts. It does not take much for Roxy to reach the peak and tumble over, shuddering apart in the safety of Callie’s embrace.

“So what brought this on?” Roxy finally asks, later when they’re laying there in each other’s arms. The strapon and its associated gear has been tossed aside, Callie now lays with their head on Roxy’s chest. 

Callie stiffens, and Roxy is immediately concerned, eyes narrowing as they look down at their lover. 

“Callie?” They ask again. 

Callie is making a point to look away. “I don’t know, I knew it was something humans did with each other, I guess I thought if they liked it you would too.” A pause. “I know I’m not…. Like another human. That could actually do this.”

Wait, WHAT?

This has Roxy sitting up, making Callie look at them. “Callie, is this what that’s about? About trying to be more like a human? Or a troll?” 

“N-no! I just… okay, maybe a little, but I wanted to try it too!”

Roxy looks hurt at that, and they are. They’re hurt that Callie might have been made to feel that way, hurt that Callie ever felt that way. 

Even though it had come up, many times, in between movie nights and visiting friends and reading. Callie’s comments about their attractiveness, about how much they wanted to be anything but a cherub… 

“Callie, I don’t… I don’t need that! I need you!”

“B-But….”

“But what?” Roxy sighs. 

Callie is quiet. 

“Callie,” Roxy says and pulls them close. “I love you, the cherub. The alien. Do you think maybe I should feel like I’m not good enough for you just because I can’t turn into a universe-sized snake? I’m just as alien to you, too.”

Callie shakes their head. “Of course it doesn’t bother me. I love you, Roxy, I don’t-- oh.” 

They go quiet at understanding Roxy’s point. 

“Does that… bother you?” Callie asks. “That you aren’t a cherub.” 

Oof, that’s a complicated answer and Roxy does not want to ruin the mood any further with what their inevitably long winded answer would be. 

“No, because I know that you love me the way I am. Just like I want you to know I love you the way you are.” 

Callie is looking up at them with big, wide eyes. So vulnerable. 

“You’re perfect,” Roxy says. “Especially for me.” 

Callie sighs and smiles. 

“It was hot though. But… you know that’s all it is, right? You making me feel good, just in different ways.” 

Callie nods, and finally the two of them manage to relax in the other’s embrace. “It was fun. I think I’d like to do it again… If that’s alright with you.”

Roxy tightens their arms around Callie. “Yeah, that’s more than alright with me, doll.” 

They fall asleep just like that, and there’s no one around to judge them if they don’t even leave the bed the next morning, Roxy busy returning the surprise their partner gave them the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my writing, come hang with me at the HS writer's discord server: <https://discord.gg/tmtGNqe>


End file.
